Ares
Ares was the God of War and the long lost paternal half-brother of Diana Prince. Biography Early Life Ares was born on Olympus some time before 13,700,000,000 BC, and like the other gods, ruled over Earth before the creation of Humanity.Wonder Woman Invasion of Earth When Steppenwolf first attacked Earth with his army of Parademons, Ares is able to temporarily put aside his distaste for humanity and joins forces with his father Zeus and half-sister Artemis battle against the alien invaders. Ares personally fought Steppenwolf, embedding his axe into the latter's shoulder.Justice League War of the Gods ]] At some point Ares believed his father had made a mistake in creating Humans, believing them to be easily corrupted and capable of great evil. He attempted to show the other gods he was right, by influencing the creation of new weapons leading to the outbreak of several wars. His plan failed, as his father created the Amazons to restore peace in the world. In anger he attacked and killed the other gods until only he and his father were left. After a long battle Ares was defeated, and left severely weakened, while his father was fatally wounded. In his last act Zeus created a magical barrier to hide Themyscira, as well as his newborn daughter from Ares. World War I ]] By the start of the 20th century Ares had secured a seat in the British government going by the name Sir Patrick Morgan. After the start of the First World War, Ares used his powers to influence the creation of new poisons and weapons, manipulating both Isabel Maru and General Ludendorff in the hope that Humanity would destroy itself. Towards the end of the war, Steve Trevor returned from Themyscira with Diana and Dr. Maru's notebook. Ares immediately recognized her as both an Amazon and his half-sister but opted not to kill her. He instead decided to fund Trevor's mission to the Front hoping that Diana would see the evil of Humanity for herself and join him in destroying them. Death ]] After Diana killed Ludendorff, Ares appeared to her revealing the truth of her origin and her role as the God Killer, telling her that he does not start wars, merely influences new ideas and that Humans fight all on their own which is why they needed to be destroyed, so the world could return to the way it was before them. Diana refused and the two fought, with Ares dominating for the majority of the fight. After the death of Steve Trevor, Diana unlocked her godly powers and in sorrow and anger rampaged across the airfield. Ares tried to convince her to kill Maru, stating that she was the perfect example of how evil Humans could be. ]] After remembering Steve's final words to her, Diana refused to kill Maru and in anger Ares charged a lightning attack to kill Diana, but she absorbed it and turned it back on him, finally killing him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Immortality:' *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Ares was a highly martial artist. *'Master Swordsman:' Ares was a highly skilled swordsman. *'Manipulation:' Ares was able to manipulate an Amazonian into releasing him by using her needs for a man and a family into his advantage. Relationships Family *Gods of Olympus - Victims **Zeus † - Father **Poseidon † - Uncle **Hades † - Uncle **Hestia † - Aunt **Athena † - Half-Sister **Apollo † - Half-Brother **Artemis - Half-Sister *Diana - Half-Sister Allies *Central Powers **Erich Ludendorff † - Manipulated Ally *Atlanteans **Atlan *Green Lantern Corps **Yalan Gur † Enemies *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons *Amazons - Former Allies turned Enemies *Allies of World War I **Wonder Men ***Steve Trevor † - Manipulated Ally turned Enemy ***Etta Candy - Manipulated Ally turned Enemy ***Sameer ***Chief Napi ***Charlie *Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison - Manipulated Ally turned Enemy References External Links * * Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Wonder Woman